Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are now widely used for capturing media content and post-capture processing of the media content. In some applications, segmenting respective video images or frames into an object and/or regions of interest and a background has been at the core of many computer vision and computational photography. For example, segmentation of the video object is very critical and fundamental for various digital video applications, such as automatic focusing, white balance, special visual effects, video composition, activity recognition, object 3D reconstruction and object tracking. In such applications, segmentation of the videos for extracting objects requires extensive technical skills and considerable user interaction.